The Journal of Returnee 3892
by AliasLuvver
Summary: About a 4400 returnee's life after being returned through her journal. Chapter 5 is up!Disclamer: I do not own any of the 4400 characters just Syd and her brother and Jenn and Christine
1. My Story

The Journal of Returnee 3892

Chapter 1

My Story So Far

I was returned in 2004 at a beach in Seattle, Washington. I am now considered to be a part of a group called The 4400s, people who were taken and returned in 2004. Some were only taken for weeks, some years. One little girl was gone for 60 years but is still 9 years old. I was taken July 30, 1994. When I was returned I was still the age I was 10 years ago, 12. From 2004 to 2005 I learned what I had missed. My parents died 2 years earlier in a car accident and my brother married and is living in Tokyo. I was tosseed from one foster home to another. All of my friends were in there mid 20's and I was still 12, almost 13.

During this time I noticed I could do strange things with my hands, like freeze or heat a drink. I kept it to myself though, since i didn't want people to think I'm a freak.

Then near the end of 2005 4400's were getting sick all over the world. We were all taken back to "quarentine" to be cured by one 4400 with the amazing ability to heal. While I was there I met a girl named Maia. She has the ability to see the future and probably knows about my ability, but I trust her not to tell anyone until I do. She has been my only real friend since we were returned. Later we learned the government did this to us. When we were released I ran, since I didn't want to go back to the foster home now that people know 4400's have "abilites".


	2. Almost Regular?

Chapter 2 Almost Regular?

It's now almost the end of Januarary and I've been on the street for a couple of months. I've made some friends and changed my look. I've learned new things about my "power". If I got really mad I could light things on fire, its really cool.

I kind of missed being a regular kid though, so finally I learned about the 4400 center opening up a school for 4400 kids. When I checked in I told them I needed to talk to a leader of the center to explain my situation. They let me in to see Shawn Farrell, the main man. He understood my problem and gave me a room while he pulled in a favor from NTAC (National Threat Assesment Center) where his uncle worked.

While I waited there I wanted to know what I was going into and what the classes were. They had classes for just learning how to control you avility and they used to have a class to settle issues. I'm hoping to learn to control my power on my own though cause I still haven't told anyone.

While I was exploring I could of sworn I saw Maia. I was so happy I finally saw someone I knew; now, I couldn't wait to go to this school. That night I got a call from Shawn and NTAC said I could stay at the 4400 center. 


	3. First Day of School

The Journal Of Returnee 3892

Chapter 3

First Day of School

Today is my first day of the 4400 school. I chose all regular core classes and art, so I could have free periods to do whatever. Everyone has to take the class to learn to control their ability, which was good for me, so I could watch what the other kids were doing that I could try during my freetime.

When I went to art class I noticed that Maia's in the class! I was so relieved I had a friend in my class. One of my free peroids was at the same time as her recess, so we caught up on whats been happening with each other. She was adopted Diana Skouris from NTAC. I would never of thought a NTAC agent would send their kid to a 4400 chool. But later I relilized NTAC isn't against 4400s but their trying to help.

At the end of the day while walking back tyo my room I saw one of the kids form my History class, Eric, bullying another kid From what I learned on the street I went to help the younger kid(best wway to make a lot of friends easily). I knew I shouldn't use my power cause we were in the open but if I had to I would. Eric's power was a super strength type power and he was also stronger mentaly because he's been at the school for a lot longer than me or the younger kid. I walked over and told him to quit picking on the little kid. Of course that didn't stop it. Instead, he said"Or what?".

I didn't know what to say back but when he called me a wimp I got mad. The next thing I knew his foot was on fire. Right there I new I was in huge trouble. He started freking out, jumping around trying to put it out. I started to laugh along with the little kid. Then, when Eric got the fire out he came at me punching, kicking, and yelling. but when he went to went to punch me I superfroze my hand as hard as I could and blocked his punch. It still hurt a ton but at least he didn't smash my face in. As he came at me again I somehow made a wall of fire which made him back up.

Then out of no where a bunch of the center's security police came to stop the fight. They had 6 guys holding Eric back from coming at me. My hand felt like an elephant had stepped on it, and his leg was red from the fire.

The three of us were taken to a room and Eric & the little boy, Robbie's, parents were called in so they could figure out what happened. Robbie & my story were the same but Eric's was a little different. He claimed that they were just talking and I came out of nowhere and "torched him" him. Luckily no one believed him and I got off with a warning for fighting back and Shawn wouldn't heal my hand as a bonus.

By the time I got downstairs to the clinic my hand was purple. Turned out Eric fractured my hand in 5 places. However, I gave Eric 1st & 2nd degree burns on his leg, which made me feel better. Also, Eric had a week in In School Detintion.

After I left the clinic I was back to walking to my room and on my way I passed Maia who was waiting to be picked up. I had nothing better to do so I waited with her. As we talked about the fight, I realized that she already knew the fight was going to happen, but wanted to see Eric get burned. Ten minutes later her babysitter came to pick her up. I asked if Maia could come over to my apartment after school to play some video games and go to the pool. I gave them my phone number and told her she can come over anytime.

When I got back to my apartment I started to watch the news to see what was going on in the world. Right then I reconized the woman on TV. It was my friend Jenn and her brother. Their band was getting famous and I missed all of it. I was strating to get angry agian so I tried to compartmentalize it and it worked. Finally, I have started to learn to control my power, and, now that people know about my power I can learn new and more powerful things... 


	4. Strange Happenings

The Journal Of Returnee 3892

Chapter 4

Strange Happenings

I've been at the school for a couple months now and I have learned all sorts of new things about my powers. For one, I can control fire beyond just how large and where the fire is. I can control how hot it is and if it could burn something or not. As for the ice part I can make snow which is just small peices of ice. Also I can freeze people's feet to the ground or freeze their hands together, which was a lot of fun.

Maia still hasn't come over. I haven't met her mother, who I don't think trusts me. Maia has this diary she writes her visions in. It seems like she has a new diary every week. Sometimes I wonder if there's anything about my life in it.

Yesterday while Maia and I were walking she seemed to get nervous when I told her about my friend Jenn and her brother. I kept talking about them to see if she might hint or just tell me what might happen to them. She never told me though. She did ask me to get to the center's lobby early tomorrow so I could meet her mom. I'm kind of nervous about meeting an NTAC agent cause government people usually are strict. So, I'm hoping what Maia said about her is true.

When I walked downstairs I had about five minutes to till she got there. I went and sat down at the bench across from the front door. Thats when I saw my friend Jenn on the TV with a sign under her saying "Hooked on drugs?" Right then I knew that is what Maia was hiding. I knew I should probably talk to her about it so I could find out if there's more to it.

Maia and her mom walked into the lobby and saw me sitting on the bench. I introduced myself to Ms. Skouris and she did the same back. The first question she asked was how old I am. I answered 15, even though I'm not 15 till next week. She looked a little upset at that, and I could tell she didn't trust me. The rest of the chat was short and mostly just shop talk.

The walk to our classes was quiet for awhile when Maia said "Sorry about that, she just doesn't trust you cause your older than me. We'll have a talk about it tonight, I guarentee you." I laughed and asked if her mom would let her come over, but she said no. So we made plans that during our breaks we would go over to my dorm, since its right upstairs. With that we went our seprate ways to class.

I waited in the hallway that connected the lobby and the school section together. We went up to my floor and to my dorm room. I choose to play a videogame which I thought could be played randomly, so Maia couldn't predict all of my characer's moves. She did and won all but one game, which I think she let me win. I looked at my watch and gasped. Recess was over!

We rushed downstairs to find NTAC agents everywhere. One of them reconized Maia and shouted "There!" The next thing I knew all the agents guns were aimed at me! I was about to freeze everyones guns so they couldn't shoot but Maia whispered to me "Don't."

Maia's mom rushed over with her gun aimed at me and told Maia to come to her. Maia did as she was told and went over to her mom. She told her to tell everyone to put down their guns, but she wasn't lisnting.

Thats when someone came up behind me and told me to put my hands on my head. I did as I was ordered. I was hand cuffed and led to the same bench I had waited at this morning. I heard Maia talking to her mom trying to tell her what happened.

An Agent Baldwin came to question me. I told him what we had planned during recess. He told me that Maia's teacher got worried when she couldn't find Maia. She called Ms. Skouris, who brought the army of NTAC agents with her. They thought someone might have kidnapped her, perhaps for her knowledge of the future.

Once everything was sorted out and the cuffs were off I walked over to Maia and her mom to apoligize. I told Mrs. Skouris I felt terrible about what happened. She accepted my appoligy and said she was sorry if she sounded angry earlier. I was happy that she (sort of) accepted me now and maybe now she might let Maia come over... 


	5. My Birthday

The Journal Of Returnee 3892

Chapter 5

My Birthday

Today was my Birthday and belive it or not I had fun. But I'm getting ahead of myself...

This morning when I woke up I felt horrible. Todays my day and no one except for my brother(maybe) knows, but who knows where he is. To make the day worse I had to go to school. Luckily, Maia would be there to make it better. Her teacher was still mad at me for taking Maia out of school.

At the end of the day while I was walking Maia to the lobby to be picked up she asked me if I wanted to sleepover at her house. At first I thought "How would she know its my birthday?" I never told her and I never planned to. Maybe it was just a sleepover, not anything special. So I agreed and went upstairs to pack. When I came back down her baby-siter Christine was there to pick us up.

When we got to her apartment I asked where I should sleep. She told me they had to blow-up bed I could use.  
When her mom got home she asked us if we could go grab the mail because she "forgot" to get it on her way in. So we walked downstairs and grabed the small bit of mail.

When we got back upstairs and to the door Maia told me not to get scared that everything would be ok. I asked her what she meant but she wouldn't tell me. When we opened the door it was dark so for light I lit my hand on fire. Maia took me twords the kitchen and thats when I saw it. On the table was a cake with candles and Diana was standing by it. I was in shock! I haven't had a Birthday party in 3 years. I felt so happy, but I still wondered how they knew, so I asked. Turned out after I first met Ms. Skouris she did a check onme and saw my birthday was in a week.

After the shock wore off and they saw it, Ms. Skouris said they had a suprise. Over in the other room a man walked out and said "Hey Syd, how've ya been?" Right then I knew it was my brother Ryan. Maia asked why I wasnt smiling. In a way I was happy to see him, but I knew he had just come for the free trip. I haven't seen or talked to him since I was taken. Back then he was more of a dork, but now he looked more like a normal cool adult, also, he must work out now cause he had muscles. I started to laugh and said to him "Hey your not a nerd anymore!" We all started laughing and started the cake. Ryan and I went to talk on the couch. Turns out he's married (shocking!) and has a kid. He is 27 now and makes video games in Tokyo. He was only here for the day and his flight was in 2 hours.

When he had to leave I was sad to see him go, but also so happy that I had finaly got to see him. Also, maybe now things might be easier for me. Or maybe the war Maia talks about will change everything. 


End file.
